


It started with a Laptop

by fanspiration



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU, M/M, clint is a bro, science bros are my favs, steve and bruce 5eva, thanks @ hannah for inspiring/forcing me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…and that’s why Warhol was one of the most influential…” Steve’s laptop emitted a high-pitched beep and the screen turned blue. Steve sighed in frustration as the machine whirred to a stop once more.</p><p>“Damnit,” he muttered under his breath, pressing the laptop’s power button in the hope that something would happen. Nothing did. He sighed and closed the lid, then stood up, placing the device back in his bag. He would have to pay the Help Bar another visit.</p><p>-</p><p>Steve's laptop breaks late on friday night and Bruce is the only one working at the Help Bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is short but I swear there is more coming I swear

“…and that’s why Warhol was one of the most influential…” Steve’s laptop emitted a high-pitched beep and the screen turned blue. Steve sighed in frustration as the machine whirred to a stop once more.

“Damnit,” he muttered under his breath, pressing the laptop’s power button in the hope that something would happen. Nothing did. He sighed and closed the lid, then stood up, placing the device back in his bag. He would have to pay the Help Bar another visit.

He made his way along his empty dorm corridor, footsteps echoing on the hard floor. He could hear music coming from one of the rooms, and wondered who was having a party this time. Then again, it was Friday night. Not exactky a common time for studying.

Eventually, Steve reached the IT department. He found the sign that read HELP BAR and hesitantly knocked on the glass door, peering into the room. It appeared to be empty, but he pushed open the door anyway.

“Hello?” he called, taking a few steps into the room, and jumped when someone cleared their throat.

“Can I help you?” A voice came from across the room, and Steve turned in surprise when he noticed a man stood by the row of computers at the back. He was wearing glasses, and his dark, curly hair fell across his forehead in an unruly manner.

Steve’s cheeks flushed red. “Sorry, I, uh, didn’t see you there. I wasn’t sure if anyone would be here at this time on a Friday night.”

The boy shrugged. “I don't exactly go to many parties. 

There was an awkward pause, before Steve remembered what he was there for. “Oh, umm… My laptop is broken and I kinda need it for my coursework so I was wondering if it could be fixed?” He removed it from his bag and help it up awkwardly.

The other boy nodded, removing his glasses and wiping them on his shirt before going to take a closer look. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, but nothing happened. “Ok,” he said eventually. “Leave it with me and I’ll see what I can do. If you come back tomorrow afternoon, it should be sorted by then.”

Steve nodded, relieved. “Thank you. It’s happened several times before, but honestly I can’t afford to replace it so I keep getting it fixed.” He shrugged. “Never mind. So, how much do I owe you?”

“I’ll let you know tomorrow,” the dark haired boy replied, taking the laptop off the table and carrying it to his desk. He smiled at Steve, who returned it.

“Ok, I guess I’ll see you then…”

“Bruce.”

“Steve. Thanks again, Bruce,” he said, then left the room, waving as he walked away.

Bruce watched him leave with a small smile, then shook his head and got to work on the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much do I owe you?”
> 
> Tony frowned, checking a piece of paper on the desk. “Bruce has it written here that you’ve already paid.”
> 
> “Oh,” replied Steve, puzzled. “Ok, thanks, I guess. I’ll see you around.” He left the room, thinking back to the night before. He definitely hadn’t paid, he was sure that Bruce said to pay when he collected it. And yet…
> 
> -
> 
> Steve goes back to collect his laptop, but Tony is working, not Bruce, as he had hoped.

The next afternoon, Steve made his way back to the help bar, hoping Bruce would be there with his laptop, fixed and ready to use. However, when he reached the computer lab, he was disappointed to see that it was not Bruce on shift, but Tony, the obnoxious son of the great inventor Howard Stark. Tony was a genius, but unfortunately, he was extremely aware of that and therefore could be unbearable.

“Steve, what can I do for you?” Tony asked, slapping him hard on the shoulder.

Steve winced. “Umm, I left my laptop here with Bruce last night, he said to come back today…?”

Tony nodded, and pulled it out of a drawer. “Here you go. Good as new.” He paused. “Almost, anyway,” he said, shrugging. “What was a guy like you doing studying on a Friday night, then?”

The taller boy raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’d expect someone like Bruce to be working or studying on a Friday, he’s here almost every night on the late shift, but you… No parties worth going to yesterday?”

Steve frowned. “I don’t really enjoy the kind of parties that are thrown here. All full of barely dressed girls and drunk dancing and music so loud your ears are about to burst.”

The other boy grinned. “Sounds like heaven. Wh-“

“Anyway,” Steve interrupted. “How much do I owe you?”

Tony frowned, checking a piece of paper on the desk. “Bruce has it written here that you’ve already paid.”

“Oh,” replied Steve, puzzled. “Ok, thanks, I guess. I’ll see you around.” He left the room, thinking back to the night before. He definitely hadn’t paid, he was sure that Bruce said to pay when he collected it. And yet…

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t see the dark haired boy rushing around the corner, and the two collided, and the smaller boy went flying. Steve stammered an apology, then looked down and realised just who he had collided with: Bruce.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated, offering Bruce his hand. The boy accepted, and Steve pulled him up. “Are you hurt?” he asked as Bruce brushed himself down.

“Only my pride,” he chuckled, then grinned up at Steve. “It’s no problem, honestly.” He gestured to the Help Bar sign at the end of the corridor. “You got your laptop, then?”  
  
Steve nodded, then remembered what Tony had told him. “Yeah, uh, thanks.” He paused awkwardly, trying to think of how best to ask. “Umm, Bruce?”

Bruce looked at him curiously, and nodded for him to continue.

“Why did you tell Tony I had paid for my laptop to be fixed when I hadn’t?” he blurted, cheeks going red.

Bruce blushed, looking down to avoid Steve’s gaze. “Of course you paid. I told you it was $15 and you gave it to me then.” He fidgeted nervously. “Now, if you don’t mind, there’s somewhere I have to be.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t the first time Clint had asked Steve to go out for the night so he could have a girl over, but it was the first time Steve didn’t really mind. Usually, the girls Clint brought home would stay for one night, then run out crying the next day, their hearts broken. But this time seemed different, and Steve was secretly pleased. Clint seemed to genuinely care for this “Natasha,” and he obviously didn’t want his roommate to ruin the mood by showing up half way through the evening. Which Steve totally understood.
> 
> Steve navigated his way through the busy hallway towards the library, only to be greeted by a closer door and a sign that read, ‘Library closed for renovation, open next week.’
> 
> He swore under his breath. Next week? Where was he going to study?
> 
> -
> 
> Clint kicks Steve out of their room for the night so Steve decides to study in the library, only to find it's closed, so he studies with Bruce instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know the first two chapters are quite short and this one isn't MUCH better but hopefully they will get continually longer as we go? I don't know man just be grateful I'm uploading them quite quickly haha

“Are you serious?!”

Clint shrugged. “Come on, man. I’d do it for you.

Steve shot him a look. “I wouldn’t ask you to do it in the first place.”

“That’s not the point! Look, I really like Tasha, and I don’t want go blow it,” Clint pleaded. “I’ll let you have full control of the TV for a week?”

The blonde boy sighed in frustration. “Fine. But only this once, ok? This isn’t going to become a regular thing.”

Clint grinned at him. “Thanks, man. It really means a lot to me.” Steve only glared in return, grabbing his rucksack and laptop. “Have fun!” the other boy called after him as he walked out the door, ducking to avoid the pillow Steve threw at his head.

It wasn’t the first time Clint had asked Steve to go out for the night so he could have a girl over, but it was the first time Steve didn’t really mind. Usually, the girls Clint brought home would stay for one night, then run out crying the next day, their hearts broken. But this time seemed different, and although he acted as though he were annoyed, Steve was secretly pleased. Clint seemed to genuinely care for this “Natasha,” and he obviously didn’t want his roommate to ruin the mood by showing up half way through the evening. Which Steve totally understood, so, after getting Clint to compromise (this usually involved Steve getting to choose what they watched on TV), he had agreed.

Steve navigated his way through the busy hallway towards the library, only to be greeted by a closer door and a sign that read, ‘Library closed for renovation, open next week.’

He swore under his breath. Next week? Where was he going to study?

“Closed?” came a familiar voice from behind him, and he turned to see Bruce glaring at the same sign. The smaller boy looked up, suddenly spotting Steve, and blushed. “Oh, um, hi.”

Steve gestured to the sign. “Sucks, doesn’t it? My roommate kicked me out for the night – he’s having someone over, if you get what I mean.” He raised an eyebrow, grinning when Bruce’s face wrinkled in disgust.

“I get it alright- my roommate is Tony Stark, so you can imagine how much of that I have to put up with.” He grimaced, then an idea came to him. “You could always study in the computer lab? That’s where I usually go when there’s nowhere else free. There’s a coffee machine, computers and comfy chairs, what more do you need?”

The taller boy considered it, then nodded. “Sure, why not? Better than sitting by myself in an abandoned classroom.”

Bruce chuckled, and the two pushed through the crowds. Once they were out of the main hallway, the students thinned out, until they were the only ones in the corridor.

“It’s crazy how busy some parts of the school are when others are so deserted,” remarked Steve, and Bruce nodded in agreement.

“That’s why I like it so much. Hardly anyone comes down here unless they need something fixing, meaning I can study in peace. It also means I have somewhere to go if I need to get away from anyone.” He stopped, cheeks reddening again. “Sorry, excuse my rambling.” Bruce sat down at his desk, and gestured for Steve to do the same.

Steve settled himself in the chair opposite Bruce and took out his sketchbook. He watched the other boy awkwardly for a moment, then cleared his throat. “Umm, Bruce?” The other boy continued to type but raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. “For my art class, I have to, uh, practise drawing people, and I, umm…”

By this point, Bruce had raised his gaze and was peering at Steve over his glasses. “Ok,” he said, prompting Steve to continue.

The blonde boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I was wondering if, umm…” He shook his head, took a deep breath and blurted out, “Can I draw you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How you are at the moment is ok, to be honest. Just focus on your work. I’ll sketch you from a couple of different angles first, just to work out the best lighting and tones, and then I’ll start work on the main piece. Oh, and… How long do you have?”
> 
> Bruce looked at him in confusion, so Steve clarified. “It might take me an hour or two to complete this, so how long do you have?”
> 
> The other boy shrugged. “I have no other plans for tonight, so I’m yours as long as you want me.” Their gaze met for a moment, then Bruce cleared his throat and both of them looked away. “I mean, I have as long as you need.”
> 
> \- 
> 
> Steve draws Bruce, then buys him coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter made me laugh while writing it just because of how awkward they are, poor little babies

The blonde boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I was wondering if, umm…” He shook his head, took a deep breath and blurted out, “Can I draw you?”

Bruce’s eyebrows raised as he gazed at Steve in bewilderment. “Draw me?” he asked, checking he had heard correctly.

Steve nodded, looking down. “I- Don’t worry about it, it was stupid of me to ask.”

The dark haired boy shook his head. “Don’t be silly, of course you can draw me.”

Steve’s head snapped up in surprise, then he grinned. “Really?”

“Really. Just tell me how you want me sat and go for it.”

“Ok then,” he said, taking his pencils out of their case. “How you are at the moment is ok, to be honest. Just focus on your work. I’ll sketch you from a couple of different angles first, just to work out the best lighting and tones, and then I’ll start work on the main piece. Oh, and… How long do you have?”

Bruce looked at him in confusion, so Steve clarified. “It might take me an hour or two to complete this, so how long do you have?”

The other boy shrugged. “I have no other plans for tonight, so I’m yours as long as you want me.” Their gaze met for a moment, then Bruce cleared his throat and both of them looked away. “I mean, I have as long as you need.”

Steve nodded, cheeks bright red as he rearranged his pencils on the desk in front of him. Once he was satisfied, he selected one and opened his sketchpad to a clean page. Ignoring his shaking hands, he began to draw, and soon lost himself in the movement of the pencil on the paper. Soon, both boys were deeply engrossed in the tasks in front of them.

After 20 minutes of so, Steve put his pencil down, admiring the sketch. “Well, that’s the first one done,” he said, showing Bruce. “I mean, it’s only a rough sketch, but… 

“That’s amazing,” Bruce exclaimed, looking at the rough sketch on the page. Steve blushed at the praise. “What do you want me to do now? Stay in the same position or move? 

Steve considered it for a moment, then shook his head. “Stay where you are, I’ll move to sit here so I can get a different angle.” He settled himself in a chair further down the table, then glanced up at the dark haired boy. “Ready?”

With an affirmative nod from Bruce, Steve began to sketch, and, as with the previous drawing, both soon slipped into deep concentration and sat in silence. Once Steve had finished his drawing, he checked the time, and was dismayed to see that it was only 9pm. Clint had told him not to come back until 11, but already he was feeling tired.

“Hey, Bruce, did you say there was a coffee machine in here?” Steve asked, breaking the silence.

Bruce looked around the room, then frowned. “There was, but I think Tony blew it up. Again.”

“Again?” Steve chuckled at the weariness in the other boy’s tone.

“Again.” He sighed. “The café upstairs does good coffee though, if you want to take a break and head up there?”

“Sure,” the artist agreed, closing his sketchbook. “Let’s go.”

The two walked through the now empty corridors to the small, student run café, and Steve exclaimed in surprise when he saw who the barista was.

“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” The dark haired boy replied, grinning, then came out from behind the counter to hug Steve. “Only joking. How are you, man?”

Steve shrugged. “Not too bad, not too bad. How about you? I didn’t know you were working here?”

Bucky grimaced. “Yeah, I got fired from the grocery store for falling asleep in the break room. It was only once, though!”

The taller boy rolled his eyes, then remembered who he was there with. “Oh, Bucky, this is Bruce. Bruce, Bucky.”

Bruce smiled, offering his hand. “Pleased to meet you, Bucky.”

“Likewise,” Bucky said warmly. “My real names is James, but I prefer Bucky. Mainly because Nat hates it.” Nat was Bucky’s stepsister from Russia, and Steve found her terrifying, but Bucky seemed to get pleasure from annoying her. Perhaps he just had a death wish.

“So, what can I get you?” Bucky asked, leading them over to the counter.

“I’ll just have a coffee, thanks,” Bruce replied, and Steve nodded in agreement.

“Make that two, please, Buck,” he said, pulling out his wallet. “Drinks on me.”

“That’s not fair,” Bruce protested, trying to pull his wallet out first, but Steve slapped his hand away and handed Bucky the correct change.

“My treat. Besides, you provided me with somewhere to study, and you let me draw you.”

Bruce sighed in defeat, and went to find a table. Once he had gone, Bucky leant across the counter, whispering, “So, Bruce, huh?”

Steve blushed furiously, punching his friend on the arm. “Shut up. We’re just friends. I don’t even know him that well, really.”

The other boy raised an eyebrow, and Steve’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red. “Shut up,” he said again, and Bucky raised his hands.

“I didn’t say a thing, Rogers. Not one thing.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is amazing,” the dark haired boy exclaimed, holding it closer to the light. “I can’t believe you drew that in such a short amount of time. I mean, I could tell from the sketches that you were good, but not that good!”
> 
> He grinned, putting his sketchbook away. “Thanks.”
> 
> Bruce yawned again, standing up. “Well, I guess we should head off."
> 
> -
> 
> Bruce and Steve go their separate ways for the night... or do they?

Once both boys had finished their drinks, they waved goodbye to Bucky and headed back down to the computer lab.

“Would you mind if I did another drawing of you, a proper one this time?” Steve asked, gesturing to his sketchbook. “I understand if you’d rather not, it’s getting a little late…”

Bruce shook his head. “If you’re good to do it now, so am I.” He sat back down at his desk, turning on the desk lamp to get better lighting, then watched Steve over the screen of his laptop while the artist arranged his pencils. Once they were both ready, Bruce quickly got into his work and Steve began to sketch. He started with the outline of Bruce’s face, moving to his neck and shoulders, then back up to his hair, focusing on each small curl. He then moved down to the face again, now adding more intricate details, like the slight squint to Bruce’s eyes as he focused on his work, the light from his laptop reflecting on his glasses, and the gentle curve of his jawline.

Steve was concentrating so intently on his drawing that he didn’t realise hoe much time was passing, until he noticed Bruce stifling a yawn. He checked his watch. “Why didn’t you warn me it was almost midnight?” Steve exclaimed, quickly closing his sketchpad. “You look shattered.”

Bruce shrugged, turning off his laptop. “I didn’t want to disturb you. Can I see it?” he asked, gesturing to the book lying on the table.

Steve nodded, sliding it across the table, and tried not to blush as Bruce gasped. “This is amazing,” the dark haired boy exclaimed, holding it closer to the light. “I can’t believe you drew that in such a short amount of time. I mean, I could tell from the sketches that you were good, but not that good!”

He grinned, putting his sketchbook away. “Thanks.”

Bruce yawned again, standing up. “Well, I guess we should head off. Are you able to get into your room now? Where is your dorm?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, Clint said any time after 11 was fine,” he said, stretching. “And my dorm is East, what about you?”

Bruce nodded, surprised. “Me too. Want to walk together?” Steve agreed, so the pair went on their way, Bruce locking the door behind them. They soon reached Steve’s door, and before he went in, he handed Bruce his phone.

“Give me your number, and I’ll give you mine. That way you can call me if you need anything or want to meet up or… Especially if Clint and Natasha become serious, then I might need somewhere to study in the evenings.”

Bruce grinned. “Ok, good idea. And remember, the computer lab is open to you whenever I’m on shift, which is most nights.” He handed back Steve’s phone. “Goodnight, I guess I’ll see you around.”

The taller boy nodded. “Goodnight.”

Steve watched Bruce leave, admiring his rear as he walked. Suddenly realising what he was doing, he shook his head. “Stupid idiot,” he muttered, unlocking his front door 

He peered into the darkened room. “Hello? Clint?” he called, but received no reply. Steve sighed, turning on the light, and noticed a small note left on the table.

_Hey Steve,_

_Natasha’s roommate fell down the stairs, so she went back to help her and I offered to drive them to the hospital. I probably won’t be back until the morning._

_See ya,_

_Clint_

Steve read the note, raising his eyebrows at Clint’s unexpected act of chivalry, and almost jumped out of his skin when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, and was both surprised and amused to see it was Bruce.

“A bed.”

“I beg your pardon?” Steve asked, bewildered. 

“You told me to ring you if I needed anything, and I do. A bed. Or, at least, a sofa.”

“Tony not letting you in?” Steve heard a frustrated sigh at the other end of the phone, and chuckled. “You know where my room is, Clint and Natasha aren’t here, so come on down.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce heard him groan in frustration behind the door, followed by the word “idiot” repeated softly. He chuckled, called out a soft goodnight, then began to change into the shirt Steve had provided. He removed his trousers and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it over his head instead when he gave up. However, by doing this, he managed to dislodge his glasses, leaving him unable to see more than several feet away from his face. He felt along the sofa, searching for the shirt, and he had just found it when he heard the door open.
> 
> \- 
> 
> Bruce stays the night at Steve's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are no words to accurately sum up how hard i fangirled writing this

“Do you not have a key to your room?” Steve asked once Bruce had arrived.

The other boy shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. Tony lost our spare key last month, and we are still waiting for the replacement. It’s not the first time I’ve been locked either, but last time I had to sleep in the computer lab. 

Steve raised his eyebrows, pulling a couple of spare blankets out of the cupboard. “Want the bed?”

Bruce shook his head, holding out his hand for the blankets. “The couch is fine, thank you.” The taller boy handed them over, then rummaged around for a pillow.

“Here you go,” he said, passing a pillow. “Oh, and do you want something to sleep in? I’m guessing you don’t want to sleep in that,” Steve gestured to Bruce’s purple shirt and black pants.

The other boy blushed, nodding. “Yeah, if you have a spare shirt or something, that’d be great. 

Steve nodded, cheeks also reddening. “I’ll see what I can find,” he said, disappearing into his room. He returned a minute later with an old white t-shirt in his hand, passing it to the smaller boy, who laughed, spotting the American flag on the front.

“Don’t judge me, my mom is very patriotic. It’s one of the smallest shirts I could find, but even that looks like it’ll be stupidly big.” Steve shrugged apologetically.

Bruce shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, this is perfect.”

Neither moved for a moment, and Bruce found himself staring at the way the light reflected in the other boy’s eyes. He blinked and tore his eyes away, his gaze moving to rest on Steve’s Adam’s Apple, which became even more prominent as the taller boy swallowed nervously.

“Well, I guess I’ll just go to bed then,” Steve said hurriedly, turning and darting into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Bruce heard him groan in frustration behind the door, followed by the word “idiot” repeated softly. He chuckled, called out a soft goodnight, then began to change into the shirt Steve had provided. He removed his trousers and began to unbutton his shirt, pulling it over his head instead when he gave up. However, by doing this, he managed to dislodge his glasses, leaving him unable to see more than several feet away from his face. He felt along the sofa, searching for the shirt, and he had just found it when he heard the door open.

“Hey, Bruce-“ Steve stopped, then stammered an apology. “I’m sorry, I should have checked you were decent, I’m so sorry-“

The door closed, and Bruce, assuming the other boy had left, let out a deep sigh, pulling on the shirt. “Now, where are those damned glasses?” he muttered, feeling gently on the floor.

“They’re here,” Steve said softly, making the other boy jump out of his skin.

“T-thanks,” stammered Bruce, watching the blurred outline of Steve make its way towards him. The world suddenly became focussed again, Steve’s face now only inches from his.

“There you go,” whispered Steve, straightening the glasses until they sat perfectly on Bruce’s face. He was suddenly very aware of how close they were stood, and could think of nothing other than kissing Bruce. It would be so easy, if he just leant forward a tiny bit. 

He blinked hard and stepped back, face reddening until Bruce thought he might burst. “Goodnight,” Steve said softly, then retreated once more into his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve rolled over, groaning in frustration. He had a class he couldn’t miss at 8 the next morning, and it was already 1am. He closed his eyes, pushing all images of Bruce out of his head, and eventually fell asleep.
> 
> -
> 
> The night, and the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more on this but I have to go out and I wanted to get something up, so here you go.
> 
> Hello to Hannah when you read this, hope you had a good first day at school ^.^

“Goodnight,” Steve said softly, then retreated once more into his bedroom.

Bruce flopped backwards on the couch, sighing. Steve had been so close, close enough to kiss when he so desperately wanted to, but no. He was too much of a coward. 

Perhaps it was for the best, a voice suggested from the back of Bruce's brain, but he ignored it. They weren't hugely close as friends yet anyway, so even if he had kissed Steve and he wasn't gay, there wasn't much of a friendship to ruin. 

Bruce sighed, rolling over under the blankets. There was no way he would be able to sleep now, not after what had happened with Steve, with the almost kiss and-

Oh no, he thought, sitting up straight. Steve had walked in on him with no shirt on. Even if the other boy was gay, any hopes Bruce may have had would have been shattered when Steve saw how scrawny and skinny he was under his shirt. Steve, on the other hand, was build like a tank, with rippling muscles that were visible under every shirt he wore, no matter if it was skin tight or not. He had no hope now.

In the room next door, Steve too was unable to sleep, replaying the almost-kiss over and over in his head. He was such an idiot. It was just a stupid little crush- he had only know Bruce for a few days, it would probably fade into nothing when they got to know each other better. He repeated this in his head, trying not to think about that cute little blush that had appeared on Bruce’s face when Steve caught him shirtless, and how small and adorable he looked in Steve’s huge shirt.

Steve rolled over, groaning in frustration. He had a class he couldn’t miss at 8 the next morning, and it was already 1am. He closed his eyes, pushing all images of Bruce out of his head, and eventually fell asleep.

 

-

 

Bruce woke to sunlight streaming in through the window above him, and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He checked the time and was surprised to see it was 10am. He didn’t remember falling asleep last night.

He pushed back the blankets and stood up, looking around the seemingly empty room. “Hello?” he called, then spotted a folded piece of paper on the table with his name written on it.

_Bruce,_

_Sorry I didn’t wake you, but you looked ~~so peaceful~~ like you needed the sleep. ~~Not that you look bad, but~~_

_I’m making a mess of this._

_Anyway, I have an 8 o’clock class, so sorry for not being there when you wake up._

_See you around,_

_Steve_

Bruce smiled, spotting something on the back. He turned the paper over to find a small cartoon sketch on him asleep on the sofa, and found himself blushing. The drawing showed him with hair sticking out, a small teddy bear clutched in his hand, and he laughed at the cute portrayal. He looked almost childlike, dwarfed by Steve’s t-shirt. He folded the paper carefully, placing it in his rucksack.

The door swung open suddenly, and a boy with spiked, dark blonde hair walked in, followed by a petite girl with flaming red hair, her black skinny jeans and leather jacket leaving very little to the imagination. Neither one noticed him for a moment, then the boy, presumably Clint, turned and did a double take. Bruce held up his hand in greeting, smiling sheepishly.

“Is that Steve’s shirt?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if he and Steve were sleeping together, why was he sleeping on the couch?” Clint paused, struggling to answer, and Natasha smirked. “See? Not everyone has a one track mind like you.”
> 
> -
> 
> Clint and Natasha find Bruce on the couch, and Steve realises he's met Clint's girlfriend before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest fan fiction i've ever written i'm surprised i haven't given up on it yet be proud haha

Clint peered curiously at the scruffy boy on the couch. His shirt was obviously several sizes too big for him, and it looked rather familiar. “Is that Steve’s shirt?” He could tell immediately by the embarrassed look on the boy’s face that he was correct. Not wanting to embarrass the boy further, he held out his hand. “Clint,” he said. “I’m Steve’s roommate.”

Bruce nodded, taking Clint’s hand in his own trembling one. “I’m Bruce, Steve’s… friend.”

The other boy raised his eyebrows, noticing the slight hesitation, but chose to say nothing. Instead, he smiled warmly at Bruce, then gestured to Natasha. “This is Nat,” he introduced, and the red haired girl smiled.

“Pleasure to meet you, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled back, grabbing his bag from beside the couch. “I should probably be going,” he said, standing up. “It was nice to meet you, though. I’ll see you around. Oh, tell Steve I said thanks for last night, he’s a great artist,” he called form the doorway.

Once the door had closed, Clint turned to his girlfriend with a curious expression on his face. “Well, that was… interesting,” he said, and they both burst out laughing.

“Oh, Clint, don’t be wicked. The poor boy looked scared stiff,” Natasha scolded, lightly hitting his arm 

The boy chuckled. “Wouldn’t you be? He was on Steve’s couch, with Steve’s pillow and blankets, in Steve’s shirt- it’s obvious what _they_ got up to last night.” He winked suggestively, laughing at Natasha’s unamused expression. “Oh, come on. Why else was he here?”

She sighed. “Ok, smartie pants, if he and Steve were sleeping together, why was he sleeping on the couch?” Clint paused, struggling to answer, and Natasha smirked. “See? Not everyone has a one track mind like you.”

“Who has a one tracked mind?” Steve asked, walking in through the door, then stopped suddenly. “Nat? This is the Natasha you had over?”

The red head smirked. “Hi, Steve. Seen my brother around lately?” She laughed at his shocked expression, then walked over and gave Steve a hug. “It feels like years since I saw you last.”

Clint observed this exchange from the other side of the room, looking incredibly confused. “Wait, so you two… _know_ each other?”

“Oh yes,” Natasha said. “We’ve known each other for quite some time. How old were we when we first met, 10 or so?” Steve nodded, memories of a shy girl with braces and a lisp flooding back to him. “Steve here was my brother James’s best friend when we were children. Although, I must say, I didn’t realize it was this particular Steve you were rooming with…”

An awkward silence fell over them, and Steve gestured to the mess of blankets on the couch. “I see Bruce has gone,” he observed, sounding almost disappointed.

“Yeah, you just missed him,” Clint said, a wicked grin on his face, but Steve didn’t notice. “He said to say thank you for last night.” He could see Natasha glaring at him out of the corner of his eye, but he was having too much fun. “And that you’re a great… artist.”

Steve’s cheeks reddened and laughed nervously. “I’m sure he did.” He checked the table quickly for the note, and was glad to see he had taken it. He chuckled to himself for a moment, imagining Bruce’s reaction to sketch on the back 

Clint cleared his throat, and Steve looked up to see both him and Natasha staring at him. “So, what did you get up to last night?”

“Nothing,” Steve blurted, panicking. “I mean, we studied together because the library was closed, then his roommate had locked him out so I let him crash here.” The other boy raised his eyebrows again, and Steve’s blush deepened. “That was it,” he protested weakly, giving Nat a pleading look, but she only smiled in return.

“Do you liiiiike him, Stevie?” Clint teased in a sing-song voice. “Do you- 

“No, of c-course not-t!” Steve stammered frantically, glaring at the other boy when he began to laugh.

“Aww, you do! That’s so sweet!”

Steve’s face suddenly became serious. “Don’t you dare tell anyone, Barton. If I ever hear that you’ve repeated that outside this room, you’re dead. You too, Nat,” he added, turning to fasce her 

She smirked at him, an innocent look in her face. “But there’s nothing to tell, dear Steve, is there? You said a second ago that you didn’t like him. Are you changing that statement?”

The blonde boy sighed wearily, rubbing his face. “Fine, yes, I like Bruce. But nothing is going to happen, it’s just a stupid little crush which is going to fade away once I get to know him better. That’s all, ok?”

“Whatever you say,” said Clint, turning to leave. “Just remember though. It was only a stupid little crush with Peggy, and see how that turned out.” With that, they were both gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taller boy sighed. “Bruce is avoiding me.”  
> “Avoiding you?” Clint asked, frowning. “Why?”  
> Steve had another swig of his beer and shrugged. “That’s the problem. If I knew, I could do something to try and make it better.”
> 
> Bruce thinks he's messed up. Steve thinks he's messed up. Clint doesn't know what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm back at school and have been so busy with homework etc I haven't had time to write any more! Hopefully updates will be fairly regular now :) x

Steve was being avoided.

He had gone down to the computer lab to find Bruce, but as he walked through in he saw a flash of dark hair disappearing out the back door. He swore softly, and Tony chuckled from across the room. Steve glared at him and left.

The next day, he had seen Bruce in the corridor. Steve called his name several times, but Bruce appeared not to hear. Instead he hurried through a door, and by the time Steve got there he was gone.

Bruce wasn’t returning his calls, either. Steve had left numerous voicemails asking for him to call back, but he never did. Why the silent treatment all of a sudden? It just didn’t make sense.

“What’s up, man?” Clint asked one evening. “You look like you need a beer.” Steve nodded and took the offered bottle, downing half straight away. Clint raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment. He sat down next to Steve on the sofa. “So, what’s bothering you?”

The taller boy sighed. “Bruce is avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you?” Clint asked, frowning. “Why?”

Steve had another swig of his beer and shrugged. “That’s the problem. If I knew, I could do something to try and make it better.”

"Can you not think of anything that might make him avoid you?”

Steve thought back to the night when Bruce stayed over, images of the almost-kiss playing back in his head. “The night he stayed… There was a moment where I could have kissed him but I didn’t because I didn’t think that would be what he wanted and I didn’t want to ruin it. So I didn’t. And he’s made it pretty damn obvious that he didn’t want it and that I have ruined it anyway.” He sipped at his drink. “Can we talk about something else?”

 

-

 

“What the hell is your problem?”

Bruce looked up at the angry and unfamiliar voice, feeling his heart sink when he realised it was Steve’s roommate Clint who had just walked into the Lab. “Can I help you?”

Clint glared at him. “In fact, you can help me. I’m looking for a boy with dark hair who has torn my best friend in two by avoiding him for a week and not returning his calls with no indication whatsoever of what he has done wrong and how he can fix it. Sound familiar?”

The smaller boy frowned in confusion. “Why is he upset? He hasn’t done anything wrong? I’m the one at fault here. I decided it was for the best to not see Steve anymore because I didn’t want him to feel… uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?” Clint exclaimed, voice raised. “He told me what almost happened between you the other night, and-“ Bruce muttered something under his breath. “Can you repeat that?” The taller boy glared angrily at him.

“I said, then you know why we can’t still be friends.”

At that, Clint exploded. “That is absolute BULLSHIT. So what you almost kissed? What does it matter? If Steve is your friend, you two can get over it.” He paused, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face. “Look,” he said quietly. “Steve really likes you, ok? He understands that you don’t have the same feelings about him but he still wants to be your friend. In the two years I’ve known him, I’ve never seen him so miserable about anybody, apart from Peggy Carter, but that’s a story for another day. What I’m trying to say is, he’s broken hearted, and only one person can change that. And that’s you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve, get your butt out here. There's someone to see you."
> 
> "Coming," Steve called, untangling himself from his blankets. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and he stumbled into the living area.
> 
> "Sorry I-" He stopped, eyes widening in surprise. "Bruce?"
> 
> "Hey, Steve," Bruce said softly, refusing to meet the other boy's gaze. Steve frowned and looked across at Clint, who merely grinned at him.
> 
> "Well, I'm off to meet Nat. Have a good chat," Clint said, and waltzed out the door.
> 
> "Smug bastard," Steve muttered. 
> 
> -
> 
> Bruce pays Steve a visit, and it goes rather differently to how either of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter made me happy :-) hope you enjoy!

Steve woke to the sound of his phone ringing, and groaned loudly. He was too tired and too hungover to talk to anybody, and where even was his phone? He rolled over and heard a loud thud as something fell to the floor. _Oh, there it is,_ he thought. Before he could reach it, the call ended, and he flopped back onto his bed. If it was important, they would ring again. If not, it could wait.

He lay unmoving for a moment, relishing in the silence, then heard a knock at the door. He started to get up, but relaxed when he heard Clint answering it instead. He heard a muffled exchange of words, then-

"Steve, get your butt out here. There's someone to see you."

"Coming," Steve called, untangling himself from his blankets. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and he stumbled into the living area.

"Sorry I-" He stopped, eyes widening in surprise. "Bruce?"

"Hey, Steve," Bruce said softly, refusing to meet the other boy's gaze. Steve frowned and looked across at Clint, who merely grinned at him.

"Well, I'm off to meet Nat. Have a good chat," Clint said, and waltzed out the door.

"Smug bastard," Steve muttered, then looked back at Bruce. "Nice of you to acknowledge my existence," he said coldly. Bruce avoided his gaze, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he started, but was interrupted.

"Sorry for what? For ignoring me? For making me feel like we were friends then suddenly pretending I didn't exist? Is that what you're sorry for?"

"I thought- maybe it would be less awkward if..."

 _Oh_. So _that_ was why Bruce had been ignoring him. Because he found out about Steve's little crush and didn't feel the same way so just flat out ignored him instead.

Bruce noticed how red Steve suddenly looked and misinterpreted it for anger. "Look, I'm really sorry, but-"

"I get it," the other boy said softly. "I'll just leave you alone then, yeah? Would you prefer that?"

Bruce frowned, confused at the unexpected tone of resignation filling Steve's voice. "I would like to be your friend. I don't want anything to change between us."

"It's too late for that."

"Why? What has happened that makes our friendship so irreparable?"

Steve stepped forwards, and for a moment, Bruce thought he was going to hit him. Instead, the taller boy leaned in close, their faces only inches apart, and whispered, "This." Then, before Bruce could react, he reduced the distance between their faces and their lips collided.

The door opened and the two boys fell apart, stammering excuses at Clint, who was standing in the doorway, mouth wide open.

"Umm," he said eloquently. "I forgot my, uh, jacket, but I can- I can get it later. Bye," he stammered, practically slamming the door in his haste to leave.

Neither moved for a moment, then Steve began to speak.

"I think- maybe you should go."

"Why did you kiss me?" Bruce asked, unmoving.

"Please," Steve begged. "Just go."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." The smaller boy made his way to the door. "But I want to know. Why did you kiss me?"

Steve stared at him disbelievingly. "Why? Why do you think?" Bruce said nothing, and he sighed, looking down. "I kissed you because I've wanted to ever since I met you, because you're the most adorable person I've ever met, because you're honest and kind and-"

He was cut off by a sudden pressure on his lips, and he froze. After a short, chaste kiss, Bruce pulled away, peering up at Steve, eyes full of something that the blonde boy could quite decipher.

"Do you still want me to leave?"

Steve grinned and said nothing, just pulled Bruce in or another kiss.


End file.
